Eyes of the Lich
by Moonlit Ice
Summary: It's been ten years since Finn first met Flame Princess.They are now married and live in a small home near the Grasslands. When Finn finds out that he's going to become a father, he's overjoyed. But someone else isn't. An old enemy still lurks in the shadows, planning, waiting for the perfect moment to take his revenge and destroy the hero where it matters most.
1. Prologue

_Thanks to all that read Finn Burning, Adventure Time SongFic Grenade, and Wait! I appreciate your support. _

The Lich was tired of waiting. It was unusual for his immortal soul to feel anything beyond the perpetual storm of his misery, but today something stirred within the dark hollow where his heart once throbbed. An idea, born of ambition and nurtured daily by rage blossomed in his shallow core. He had ascended from the depths of despair in pursuit of the glorious supremacy he had envisioned for so long, for the escape that he sought so _desperately,_ but thrice that dream had been crushed. The hero that had once walked so terribly close to his well of power had been spared by chance, a passing whim of fate. But the Lich couldn't grasp him. Death had no hold on the child. He had allowed the adventurer to slip between his bony fingers, and the boy had grown. This hero had power.

"Bring me the book," he commanded. The Lich stared at the fingers of his latest and most… appropriate host as his lips pulled back into what appeared to be more of a grimace than a grin. How fitting it was that this was the form in which he would finally destroy the hero. But how could he truly annihilate a foe so powerful? The Lich had been seeking an answer for far too long.

"M-master, the b-book," a quavering voice answered from behind. One of his numerous, pathetic servants held the book at the perimeter of his eyesight, and he snatched it from their trembling hands.

"The Enchiridion…" he whispered, stroking a hand across the leather cover. This tome contained all of the secrets of heroes, dating from the days of yore to the present. He had scoured the volume for a decade for ways to destroy the hero, and several tantalizing methods stood out. But after being separated from his initial body, he had grown weaker. He could no longer draw enough energy from his well of power to perform that kind of spell. And all the while, the blasted hero had grown stronger! The Lich snarled in anger and threw the Enchiridion to the floor.

Instead of landing on its cover, the book impacted the ground by its spine and flipped open. The Lich glanced at the upturned page and scowled. It was a children's bedtime story, something not even those psychotic heroes should've deemed worthy to have a place in the greatest tome of all time. He was about to order the same groveling servant from earlier to remove the book from his sight, but something caught his attention. The Lich retrieved the Enchiridion from the floor and held the story up to his eyes, reading it intently.

That was it! The answer was so simple, he laughed for the first time in a thousand years. He had discovered the crack in the hero's defenses, one that when correctly breached would become the basis of the necromancer's newly regained power. The Lich had a plan, and his new allies were perfect for carrying it out. Yes… he could taste victory already.

Dropping the Enchiridion, he walked a short distance to the mouth of the cave. He stared out over the land of Ooo, the world that would soon be his. All of his planning, waiting, and searching were on the verge of being fulfilled. He smiled wickedly.

The Lich was tired of waiting.


	2. Fire Prince

_This chapter's song is Paradise by Coldplay. Enjoy, and don't forget to check out my other stories!_

Finn dropped a large, metal, and incredibly heavy box on his foot.

"Argh! Crap, crap, crap!" he shouted, struggling to slide his fingers underneath it and free himself. The thing must've easily weighed two hundred pounds, as it had been difficult to carry even with the muscle Finn had gained. With a grunt, he hefted the box upward, sighing in relief as the metal cube flopped onto its side. Finn wondered if he had broken his foot, but dismissed the thought. At least he could move his toes.

Running a hand through his untamed blonde hair, he yawned and admired his work. Boxes, many identical to the one that he had just dropped, littered the floor. Test tubes and similar apparatuses were cluttered together atop long, white tables. A half-eaten bologna and swiss sandwich was drifting dangerously close to a bucket labeled **HAZARDOUS** **WASTE. NOT TO BE EATEN. THAT MEANS YOU, CINNAMON BUN!**

"You alright, Finn?" a melodious voice asked. Queen Bubblegum emerged from behind a tower of equipment, brushing herself off. She wore a stained labcoat over a regal, midnight-blue gown. The golden crown sitting atop her pink, waist-length hair looked like it was trying to escape, as she had to keep pushing it upright. Her left arm was wrapped around several glass beakers.

"Yeah, I'm good," Finn replied. "This box attacked me, but I won." He kicked it, and a dull metallic _clang _reverberated throughout the room.

Queen Bubblegum rolled her eyes, placing the beakers on a plastic tray. "Good. I'd be surprised if the greatest hero in Ooo was defeated by nineteen milligrams of plutonium."

"What? Nineteen milligrams? In this elephant of a container?"

She laughed. "Oh, Finn. It's plutonium! We need to protect ourselves from the radiation. Twenty-four years old and you're still oblivious."

"I'm not oblivious, I'm just using common sense!" he protested. "Oh, whatever. Let's just finish moving these." He gestured toward the chaotic mess of boxes, crates, and machinery.

Queen Bubblegum placed her hands on her hips. "You know, I think we've earned a break." She pulled out two chairs from underneath the nearest table, patting one. "Come on, Flame Prince."

Finn hated his newly acquired title, but Bubblegum seemed to enjoy rubbing it in his face. He walked over and plopped into the chair, raising an eyebrow. "You can't let that go, can you?"

"Well, it's true! And you're technically my peer now, so I reserve the right."

Finn had married his girlfriend Flame Princess about a year ago. As much as he loved her and wouldn't give their marriage up for anything in the world, he still couldn't believe that someday, maybe sooner than later, his adventuring days would have to come to an end. Flame Princess was the next in line for the monarchy of the Fire Kingdom, making him the next Flame King once her father died. Finn was a self-dubbed "adventurer for life." He couldn't just ditch his kingdom to fight some monster, could he?

And there was his wife to think about. Flame Princess wisely allowed him to continue adventuring for now, but he knew that she worried about him more than she let him know. He knew that if something were to happen to him, she would be devastated.

"I just can't believe it. Everything is just happening so fast. Before I know it, I'll be king." Finn sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Queen Bubblegum said. She reached over the multitude of beakers to retrieve the sandwich. "I still get to call you Mr. Newlywed, don't I?"

"Bonnibel!"

"Alright, alright!" she muttered defensively, sitting down. "Anyway," she took a bite, "I can't thank you enough for helping me relocate the lab. As much as I love Custard, he can sure be a pain sometimes. Do I _really_ need a nicer lab? The old one was fine!"

"Hey, everyone needs a treat sometimes, especially a queen as hard-working as you. That, and the old lab was starting to smell like cheese. I think King Custard's got the right idea."

"You men, always backing each other up! I thought women were supposed to be the ones particular to interior decorating!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I thought men were supposed to be the ones lifting heavy boxes."

Queen Bubblegum chewed her sandwich. "You'll be surprised at what I can do. And I'm not doing this all by myself! That's why I called you, silly."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Finn stared down at his thumbs and took a deep breath. "Hey, I've been wondering. Are you and Custard thinking of having kids?"

"Yes, eventually. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I just think kids are cool, but… I don't know if… ugh, how do I say this?"

Queen Bubblegum chuckled through a mouthful of sandwich. "You want kids, but don't know if you're capable of being a good father? Finn, every parent has to start somewhere. And don't worry; I'll probably be in the same boat sooner or later."

His mouth felt dry. "Yeah, alright. Thanks, Peebs."

Queen Bubblegum finished her sandwich, wiped her mouth on her labcoat sleeve, and burped loudly. When Finn stared at her with a shocked expression, she rolled her eyes. "Well, other than you, I'm not in any royal presence. For your information, a lady can relax every once in a while!" She stood indignantly and pushed her chair under the table. "Come on, let's finish the grunt work. Custard promised to organize everything tomorrow once we swap royal duties."

For the next two hours, Finn worked in the laboratory lifting crates and equipment into their proper places. He continued to think about his eventual kingship, occasionally asking Queen Bubblegum about a certain duty or ceremony he would have to perform. She would do her best to explain without delving into a lecture. Finn didn't drop any more boxes, but Bubblegum nearly spilled the sulfuric acid, and he had had enough sense to pull her away. By the time the two had finished, his brain felt ready to explode from an overdose of kingly knowledge.

Dusting his hands off, Finn proudly admired his work. He was now standing in a _slightly_ less messy lab. "Yep… pretty righteous."

"Alright, hero. I think you've paid your penance." Queen Bubblegum announced. "You may leave now."

"Oh, ha ha." Finn walked toward the door, which was painted a gentle, sunset orange. He turned and saluted at Queen Bubblegum. "Tell Custard I say hi," he said, turning the knob.

"Finn?" she asked. "Next time you come to the Candy Kingdom, you probably shouldn't bring your sword."

Finn looked down at the sheath hanging from his belt. Inside was his demon's blood sword, which he had inherited when his foster father Joshua had died. He sighed. "You never know when evil's gonna strike, Peebs. Especially now, when I've got someone at home I care about more than anything else in the world. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her. There will always be bad guys in Ooo. I've learned that over and over and over again. But my job is to be a hero, to protect the ones I love. And now that all the bad guys know how much Flame Princess means to me, I have to stay on my guard." With those words, he exited the laboratory and disappeared down the winding spiral staircase toward the courtyard.

Finn wasn't in the mood to talk to adoring crowds of candy people. As soon as he exited the castle, he walked quickly toward the front gates, hoping that they would get the picture. The occasional chocolate would ask him a question, and he'd mumble a reply. Staring down at the ground with a brooding expression, he continued to wrap his mind around the fact that he would eventually become the Flame King. It was a difficult topic to comprehend. Just as he thought the candy people had stopped bothering him, he collided into one, knocking himself to the ground.

"Whoa, sorry man. I didn't mean… Jake?" Finn's thoughtful expression broke into a grin. Standing in front of him was his foster brother and best friend. The dog was about as tall as Finn's waist, with golden fur and wide, intelligent eyes. Cradled in his arms were two bulging paper bags. As Jake had grown older, he had donned a black fedora that wasn't unlike their foster father's.

"Finn? Hey, bro! What's up?" Jake exclaimed, shifting the load he carried so that he could make eye contact.

"Just helping Bubblegum relocate her lab. You?"

"I'm just _oof! _buying candy for the pups. You know how it goes." Jake used his forehead to shove an escaping candy bar back into the bag.

Jake and his wife Lady Rainicorn had five rainbow puppies, and Finn knew from experience that the little troublemakers could be quite the challenge. It had taken all of his uncle-ing skill to babysit them without losing one. However, much of this was probably due to the fact that Jake really enjoyed spoiling his kids. Suddenly, the candy made sense.

"So, are you up for an adventure later? For old times' sake?" Jake asked.

"Nah, bro." Finn laughed. "Flame Princess would probably strangle me once I came back for being gone so long. And if I _didn't_ come back, she'd go hunt me down."

Jake shook his head. "You two. Well, I guess I can offer you a ride back to your place. But you have to promise to visit the treehouse soon! My kids are gonna forget your name."

"Pssh! No one can forget this guy's name!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Just hold the candy for me. And don't drop it, or you'll find yourself mauled by rainicorn puppies."

Finn took the bags from Jake and held them effortlessly. He climbed onto Jake's back as the dog grew, swelling to the size of a house. Jake had the power to stretch, so he could mold himself into practically any form. This was always convenient for traveling, and even more so when they were carrying other people or fighting large monsters. "Ready? It's… adventure time!" Jake bellowed, bounding toward the outer gates of the kingdom. Luckily, there weren't many candy citizens near Jake, and the ones who walked nearby were smart enough to move out of the way in order to avoid being crushed. The magical dog leapt out of the city, following the path they had taken so many times to get to the Grasslands.

Finn rode on Jake's back, holding himself upright with his knees. The duo didn't talk, simply enjoying each other's company as they traveled to Finn's new house on the edge of the Grasslands and the Enchanted Forest. Jake and his wife Lady had moved into the treehouse that Finn and Jake had shared years ago. Finn didn't mind; they obviously needed the space. Flame Princess didn't do well around wood, anyway.

"Dude, I think I see it!" Jake shouted. On the edge of the horizon was a small cottage, growing larger by the second. Finn smiled. He was home.

Jake skidded to a halt, nearly throwing Finn to the ground. The hero quickly regained his balance, however, and managed to keep the candy from spilling. Transferring the paper bags to one arm, he vaulted off Jake's back and landed in a crouch. Jake shrunk down to his normal size, deflating like a balloon. The magical dog adjusted his fedora and grinned, patting Finn on the back. "I still can't believe you built this, Finn," he said.

Sitting in front of him was the cottage that he and Flame Princess shared. True to Jake's word, Finn had built it himself. It was small and made of mostly stone, with rectangular windows and a single door. The roof was made of granite. Ten years ago, when Finn had rescued Flame Princess from an evil suitor, she had discovered an ancient manuscript that teaches Fire Tongue. The idea was that if you could learn the language of fire, you could control it. Flame Princess was doing remarkably well, but she still burned if her emotions became too strong. She could now touch things that would normally be set ablaze without burning them to a crisp, but Finn still didn't think a wooden house would be a good idea.

"Thanks for the ride, bro. I owe you one." Finn handed Jake the paper bags.

"Just visit soon, okay? And bring Flame Princess!"

Finn stepped forward and hugged his best friend. "Yeah, I will. I'll see you later, Jake."

He walked to the front door, stopping to smooth his hair back. Then, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The cottage was just like he remembered; a crudely carved stone dining set, a metal sink, and fridge made up the kitchen. Five fire extinguishers were propped under the window, and there were more in other rooms. Finn couldn't help but grin when he remembered the shopkeeper's shocked expression when the hero had asked to buy them in bulk. Adjacent to the kitchen was a small, simple living room with a loveseat, coffee table, and stool. The tiny bedroom and bathroom were at the end of the hallway dividing the kitchen and living room. He loved this house, but the thing he loved more sat at the table.

Flame Princess was holding a piece of paper, reading it with furrowed eyebrows. Her crimson hair flared upward angrily, making the jewel set into her forehead sparkle. She wore a simple, red summer dress that complemented her yellow-orange skin. Was she getting prettier every day? Finn wasn't sure.

"Knock, knock?" he asked, unclipping his sheath from his belt and leaning it against the wall by the door.

Flame Princess noticed him and her eyes widened in surprise. "Finn!" she exclaimed. The letter she was reading burst into flames, and she dropped it to the floor with an exasperated glare at the newly created pile of ashes.

Finn strode over to the table, kissing her once on the cheek as he walked by. He plopped into the chair across from her and smiled. "Yep… it's me. What were you reading, hon?"

Her amber gaze was, well… _smoldering. _"It's my dad again. He's kind of mad, you know, about _us._"

Finn gave her a sympathetic look. The Flame King wasn't exactly the most goodness-loving king in the world. In fact, he had first described Flame Princess as evil. She was never truly evil- just misunderstood. Anyway, when the Flame King found out that Finn and Flame Princess were engaged, he was furious. He had actually ordered an army of flambits to crash the wedding (long story) and when that failed, he kept sending letters to Flame Princess, begging her to leave the "weak, human hero."

"Well, it's nothing we can't handle, right?" Finn grinned, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose." She smiled at him. But seconds later, her face fell. Her eyes drifted downward, lips pursed together.

Finn stared at her with concern. Something was different. "Flame Princess?" he asked. She didn't answer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she trailed off.

"Baby, if your dad is really bothering you, I can go to the Fire Kingdom and-"

"It's not that, Finn!"

"You can tell me! You know I'm here for you _fo evah._"

Her eyes were trained on the floor. "I… I was going to go get you, to tell you, but I decided to wait until you got home."

He furrowed his eyebrows, worried. "What? Is there something wrong?"

She took a shaky breath and met his eyes. "Finn… I'm pregnant."

He fell backward in his chair, hitting the floor violently and knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping for breath, he clambered to his feet and stared blankly at his wife. "Uh… what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Finn's mouth moved, but no noise came out. Tears clouded his vision, and he managed to squeak "W-wha? Really?"

"Really," she whispered. Flame Princess stood, and rushed toward him. He enveloped her in a hug, burying his head in her shoulder. Finn shook, and she stroked his hair gently. "Shh… shh…" she hushed, holding him tight.

Finn met her amber eyes and grinned. "Flame Princess…"

"Yes, Daddy?"

He sobbed once and hugged her again.


	3. An Unwelcome Invitation

_If you are reading this, that must mean the assassins have failed. Wait, you guys heard that? I must vanish! Evade! Evade! _

F_irst of all, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. The four things that can keep me from writing happened in perfect order: 1. School started. 2. I got sick. 3. Sports started. 4. I got writer's block with this chapter. Anyway, I'll try to post quicker. I know that I'm always pissed when people don't update, so I bet you guys were going through Eyes of the Lich withdrawal! So, here it is. This chapter's song is Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. _

Finn grinned stupidly as he exited the Grocery Kingdom. He was going to be a father! The news kept smacking him in the face, even two weeks after he'd first heard it. Every morning when he woke up, he would have to remind himself that all of this was really happening, and that it wasn't just a dream. And after he realized that it was real, he would sneak outside and then run as fast as he could while laughing at the top of his lungs.

On the other hand, it was all Flame Princess could do to shut him up. Finn didn't know why she was so crazy about him not telling anybody. Okay, that was a lie, he did know. He had kind of, maybe, almost… throttled one of their neighbors who had come to ask for flour. So Flame Princess had set the official rule that Finn couldn't spill the beans until she was two months along, not even to Jake. And Finn wasn't about to break that rule. He could battle demons, soldiers, and even pummel monsters with his bare hands… but Flame Princess was the only person that could fully and completely control him.

The hero found himself in the Grasslands before he even realized it, which was a relief. People had been staring at him strangely ever since he had arrived in the Grocery Kingdom, which would make sense, considering that he was grinning like a clown and had the tendency to frantically change the subject whenever someone would ask him if he needed to sit down. Finn adjusted his arms around the brown paper bag, hoping that all of this was really worth it.

_'What do you mean? I can go get the groceries!' Flame Princess shouted. _

_ 'But you need to stay home,' Finn soothed. 'It's for the good of the baby, too.'_

_ 'Finn, I am an independent woman! Walking to the store will not kill me!'_

_ 'But what if there are monsters? What if a Cyclops decides to attack the exact store that you're in?'_

_ She sighed. 'You're hopeless. And I know that this isn't about me getting attacked by some nonexistent monster. You know that I can take care of myself.'_

_ 'It's just that you're…' he braced himself. 'What about the pregnancy disease?'_

_ 'Excuse me?'_

_ Finn blushed furiously. 'Uh, you know, getting morning sickness and stuff. Eating weird foods and changing emotions type of junk.'_

_ 'There is no such thing as the pregnancy disease! How did you even think of that? And for me, I'm completely normal. You're the one that's acting strange.'_

_ 'I… .think I hear a monster outside. Yeah, he's…um… probably terrorizing some villagers. Love-you-gotta-go-bye!' Finn sprinted out the front door._

On hindsight, he may have been an idiot.

Finn climbed to the top of a hill, spotting the cottage on the horizon. He hoped that Flame Princess was in a better mood than when he had left, for the sake of himself and whoever else was within a fifty mile radius of the house. As he reached the front door, he gulped and knocked gently. There was no answer. Finn entered the house and scanned the room for an angry Fire Elemental, but it was decidedly inferno-free.

"Flame Princess?" he asked. His wife was nowhere in sight. Finn dumped the groceries haphazardly on the kitchen table and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't have gone anywhere… at least, she didn't _tell _him that she would be going anywhere. With most people, what Flame Princess said and what she meant could be two entirely different things. But Finn knew her well enough to know that she would never lie to him. So where was she?

"Hello?" he called out, stepping gingerly past the living room. If she was hiding behind a corner waiting to scare him, he wasn't going to be caught off guard. Finn continued down the narrow hallway that led to the bedroom and turned the knob, opening the door by a crack. All that was there was the makeshift bed Finn had built, consisting of stone, a whole mess of tin foil, and a fire blanket. A framed photo from their wedding last year stood on a simple nightstand. No gorgeous, fiery girl. He sighed and started back toward the kitchen, then paused and backtracked a few steps. The bathroom light was on. Finn knocked, and when there was no answer, he opened the door.

His wife was lying facedown on the bathroom floor.

"Flame Princess!" he shouted, falling to his knees. What happened? Why did he leave her alone in the house? Was she… she…

"Chill, Finn," she mumbled. Flame Princess propped herself up on her elbows and smiled weakly at him.

"Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?" Finn asked frantically.

"No, we're fine." She sighed. "Actually, the baby's been giving me quite the run for my money this morning. A couple minutes after you left to get the groceries," she gave him a dirty look, "I started feeling sick. I thought it would pass, so I lay on the couch for a while. But it didn't, so I made my way to the bathroom. I guess I've just been too sick to move. Sorry if that scared you."

"Oh, honey," Finn said, sitting next to her. "I wish that I'd known. I could've been here for you, or at least come home sooner."

"I'm fine, really." She sighed and leaned against his chest. Finn put his arms around her.

Minutes passed. He remembered the groceries still scattered atop the kitchen table, which included ice cream, chocolate, and pickles. "Flame Princess, I need to go put the food in the fridge. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I-" she stopped abruptly. Her hand tightened around his arm, fingernails digging into his skin.

"Flame Princess?"

"Oh no…" she whispered. "No, no, no…"

Finn was confused for a split second, but he realized what was going on just in time to avoid a major catastrophe. Gently and quickly, he aided her as she crawled toward the toilet and leaned over the bowl.

Flame Princess retched violently, shaking as she grasped the porcelain with white knuckles. Finn frowned and massaged her shoulders, murmuring words of encouragement. Flame Princess's glowing face dulled and grew pale. Her normally vibrant, upwardly flaming hair flickered and fell. Finn released her shoulders and caught it before it could fall in her face. He held the orange locks in his hands, hands that were just as capable of soothing his wife as beating the tar out of any monster. His skin sizzled where it contacted the flames. Finn winced, but he never let go.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn was scrubbing dishes while Flame Princess laid shivering on the couch, staring absently at the ceiling. He was just about to tackle the challenge of an exceptionally greasy pan when he was surprised to hear Flame Princess speak.

"I guess you were right, Finn."

"Huh?" he asked, pouring an amount dish soap that Jake would definitely call "overkill" onto the pan.

"I know I said that I was normal and just the same and you shouldn't do anything special, but… I think I've finally caught the pregnancy disease."

Finn laughed. "I told you so, hon. Don't worry, I would've made everything for you special- no matter how much you told me not to."

"Ugh, heroes. They think 'I'm an independent woman' means 'save me!'" Flame Princess muttered.

"You know it," Finn replied. He attacked the pan with practiced skill, scrubbing at the most effectual angles. Having a wife that literally couldn't come in contact with water _did_ introduce quite the practice opportunities for a man.

Flame Princess moaned loudly. Finn dropped the pan and ran to the couch, drying his hands on his pants as he nearly tripped. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

Flame Princess grinned. "Gotcha. That's for getting the groceries without me."

Finn rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked. Flame Princess placed her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Nope."

Finn stroked her hair gently, weaving his fingers through the energetic orange locks. Once again, he thanked Fire Tongue for being able to touch her without frying to a crisp. Even though it seemed to fail whenever her emotions ran high, it was still better than wrapping himself in tin foil whenever he wanted to hug her.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl," Finn said. Flame Princess chuckled.

"Well I guess we'll find out sooner or later, won't we?"

"I guess so." Finn replied. He placed a hand carefully on her abdomen. "I wonder if the baby can hear us yet."

"I sure hope not. If any of your ideas get wired into the baby's brain this early, it'll be the death of us all."

Finn snorted. "You know why you're the most amazing woman in my life, Flame Princess?"

"Why?"

"Because you have the uncanny ability to remain sarcastic even while sick."

Flame Princess looked up at him and grinned. "And that is why you are my prince. Don't worry; this was probably just a one-time thing."

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Finn, Finn, Finn!" Flame Princess screamed. The hero stumbled out of the bathroom with half of his face shaved, tripping and falling on his face at the end of the hallway. His wife was grasping the arm of the couch like she was trying to strangle it to death, and her face was a pale shade of green. The sky blue curtain above the couch burst into flame.

"Curtain or toilet?" Finn asked calmly.

"Toilet…" she hissed through her clenched jaw. He stood and wrapped his arms around Flame Princess, lifting her into the air. Halfway to the bathroom, Finn's clothes ignited. Screaming, he ran the rest of the distance, practically dropping Flame Princess once he reached the toilet. He hit the floor and rolled, extinguishing the flames. Pretty sure that his face was singed, Finn crawled into the bathroom just in time to hold his wife's hair again as she vomited.

More calmly this time, he carried her back to the living room. After depositing Flame Princess on the couch, he staggered into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. Finn chose a diet soda, and was just about to pop it open when a knock came at the front door. The hero groaned and made his way toward who was about to become a very unlucky visitor. He turned the knob.

It was only the mailman, a short and portly gentleman from Soft City. He wore a tight-looking blue suit and a cap that always seemed to be askew. In his one hand was a stack of letters and in the other was an address list, which he was reading carefully and precisely. "Finn the Hero and Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom?" The mailman looked up at Finn and his beady eyes widened. Screaming and dropping the letters, he turned ran toward the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Finn wondered what all the fuss was about. He picked up the letters and slammed the door shut, returning to the table and opening his soda.

"Wow, Finn. That was smooth," Flame Princess croaked.

He ignored her comment and sipped his soda while examining the letters. "It looks like they're all from your dad."

"Ugh, just bring them here. I'll burn them."

"No, wait. This one looks important. I'll read it."

Flame Princess groaned.

"My dearest daughter," Finn began in a deep, fake voice. "It has come to my attention that you have not been answering my letters. However, that is not the reason that I am writing to you now. The royal delegates and nobles of the Fire Kingdom are meeting for the once in a decade Ball of the Winter Equinox. As the heir to the throne, you and… any _company _you may have with you (wow, was it possible to sneer in writing?) are required to attend. This is not a choice. If you do not show, our whole family will be shamed. But more than that- there will definitely be consequences. So think before you make your choice.

Flame King Ignitus IV

Finn sighed. "I'm not the best when it comes to royal stuff, but I think we have to go to this one."

"Man! Why does it have to be now?" Flame Princess said miserably. She stared down at her belly.

"I'll be there to protect you," Finn said. He took a long sip of soda, relishing the cool trickle in his parched throat.

"It's not that, Finn. You know that my dad hates you. The thought of having both of you in one room together would scare me as it is, but what happens when he hears about the baby?"

"Nothing will happen. Not when I'm there to tell him otherwise."

"Oh, Finn."

Just then, Finn's cell phone rang. He stood and turned, yanking open a drawer in the counter behind him. Digging through an assortment of wires, gum wrappers, and "Romance for the Clueless" CDS, (don't ask) he retrieved the vibrating device and held it to his ear.

"Yello?"

"Finn!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Jake? Is that really you, brother?" Finn asked.

The dog chuckled. "Who else would it be?" He paused. "Hey, you didn't think you were going to get out of coming over so easily, did you?"

Finn gulped. "Nope, definitely not at all."

"Whoa, dude. I know that tone of voice. Something's going on there. What are you not telling me?"

_Second month deadline, Finn! _He glanced at flame Princess, whose left eyebrow was raised. "Yeah, Jake… about that. Can we wait for two weeks?"

"You've never postponed a get-together before. Something's definitely going on. It's almost like you're… wait a minute. You want to wait for Autumn Celebration!"

"Y-yeah. The pups can make candy apples and masks, and stuff," Finn stammered, grateful that the holiday had conveniently appeared two weeks from now.

"Alright. But don't think I'm not suspicious," Jake huffed.

Finn laughed nervously. "I guess I'll see you at seven then. Bye!"

"Wait!"

Finn hung up the phone. Flame Princess applauded. "I guess we'll have to spill the beans," she said, turning to face him. "Let's hope Jake doesn't fall backwards in his chair."

"Hey! I had a right to be surprised!"

"Whatever you say, my hero," Flame Princess replied haughtily.

Finn sat back down, deep in thought. He had wanted to tell people the news like crazy… so why did he feel so nervous now? And how would Jake react? The hero sighed. Autumn Celebration would be interesting, for sure.

"Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"Hmm?"

"You should probably go wash up. The mailman wasn't wrong. You look like a half-shaved madman wanna-be father with badly singed eyebrows and a wild glint in his eyes."

"Maybe I am," Finn muttered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.


	4. Tea, Tricks, and Treachery

Chapter 3: Tea, Tricks, and Treachery

_ Make More- "__More please and some people your copying A Finame Family story from Quizilla but I still want more!"_

_ First of all, what the CRAP is that? I don't believe that I can copy something I've never heard of. .._

_ Once again, I have to apologize for the long update. [Insert lame excuse here] I officially declare myself a moron for not writing. What would Finn say if he knew that I left his story untold for so long? Dang it. Well, it's time to redeem my honor. This chapter's song is Tell Me by White Lion. (Yes, I'm in my early teens in the 21__st__ century and I love 80s music! Sue me.)_

_ P.S. I'm convinced that Google Translate is an epic failure of a program. Just bear with me here._

Whenever Finn thought about manly endeavors, several obvious things popped into his head. He remembered certain encounters with snarling monsters, brutes with bulging eyes and saliva dripping by the bucketful from gaping jaws. His best friend and foster brother Jake had won many an arm-wrestling battle, despite the fact that Finn gradually gained muscle mass as he grew older. And if a particularly rowdy, hairy marauder were to break down Finn's door and demand a wrestling match, he would be all over it. But there was one challenge that the hero had never truly prepared for, something he had never anticipated, a deadly battle of good and evil that required every ounce of mental strength he possessed.

Brainstorming baby names.

The pencil snapped, splintering wood as graphite scattered and kissed the notebook paper. Large, elephantine smudges danced across the page, overshadowing his misspelled thoughts. Finn growled and tossed the remains of the utensil into the sink, folding his arms.

"Well, that's it." he announced. "Pencils are officially ranked lower than broccoli on my list of things that suck."

Flame Princess stared at him wearily. "Finn, how is it that a Fire Elemental, who burns wood, can go through less pencils than you?"

"I don't know!" he protested. "I just get the ones that break the easiest!"

"It's not like a sword. You're not trying to slay the paper." She placed her pencil neatly beside two others, yawning loudly. "I think it's time to share what we've got. How much time until seven?"

Finn glanced at his watch. "About thirty minutes."

"Alright, you go first. I want to enjoy this," Flame Princess said smugly.

Finn held the list up to his face, struggling to read past the smudges. "Uh, I'm not really good at girl names, and I can only read three of these. Taffy, Pancake, and…" he squinted. "Finnalina."

Flame Princess blinked once. Twice. After a moment of silence, she burst out laughing.

"What?" Finn demanded, genuinely confused. She didn't answer, only gasped for breath, doubling over as she chuckled.

"Okay, okay, focusing," Flame Princess took a deep breath and regained her composure, but took one look at Finn's face and snickered.

"Did you hear a funny joke earlier today?" he asked.

Flame Princess pulled herself upright. "Oh, it's nothing."she replied, thanking her lucky stars that she was here to brainstorm along with him.

"I think it's my turn," she said gratefully. " I'll start with the boys."

She proceeded to rattle off a long list of elegant, regal, and complicated names. Minutes passed, crawling by like a snail on fly paper. Finn felt his eyes begin to roll back into his head. But moments before he could pass out from an overdose of royal information, his pants suddenly burst into flame. The hero yelped and leapt out of his chair, falling on the floor and rolling to crush the blaze. Flame Princess giggled.

"Are you paying attention now?" she asked smartly.

Finn coughed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it definitely was. Now, for the girls."

He interrupted her halfway through the list. "It's 6:45, FP. We should be getting out of here."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I'm bringing my list."

Finn had decided to build their cottage a couple of miles away from the Tree Fort, so he could be within close vicinity of Jake's family without being constantly pranked by conniving rainicorn puppies. However, the pups had suddenly ceased the practical jokes a few months ago after they had accidentally dumped a bucket of water on Flame Princess and nearly extinguished her. Finn, who was usually the more calm and patient out of the two, had yelled at them… a little too much, to say the least. Jake had been quite angry with Finn, but the hero stood his ground. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he was protective over his lady! It was his hero's instinct; he couldn't help it, especially now that he had another person to protect.

He glanced at Flame Princess, who was busy smoothing her dress over her burgeoning belly. It was a relatively simple garment, a deep shade of maroon (one of his favorites) with a small ruby set into the bodice. She wore sunset pink flats and had left her hair flowing freely in the breeze. "You look great," he said quickly, blushing and pretending to adjust his sword.

Flame Princess grinned. "You, my prince, are… hey, I think I see it." She motioned with one hand toward the horizon, where an exceptionally large tree stood. Immediately, memories flooded through Finn's mind. He could practically taste the pungent aroma of old spaghetti, hear the beeping of BMO's latest game, and feel the satisfying ache in his bones from yet another adventure. The longing for his old life that he had been trying so hard to suppress flared violently within his heart.

Finn knelt in front of Flame Princess and held her left hand in his, kissing it lightly. "Are you ready, milady?"

"Wait, ready for what?"

"This!" He jumped to his feet and slid one arm under her knees, the other beneath her shoulders, sweeping her off of her feet and hoisting her into the air in one smooth motion. She shrieked and clung to his neck, and he laughed. Finn ran nimbly toward the Tree Fort, carrying Flame Princess like she weighed nothing more than a kitten.

Within five yards of the house, the front door was thrown open by a familiar bulldog in a bowler hat. "Finn!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "And… FP?" He glanced at the Fire Elemental in Finn's arms. "Dude, I still can't believe you're not getting burnt!"

"Yeah, it's pretty flippin' cool. Anyway, what's up?" Finn replied, his breath perfectly steady.

Jake grinned. "Well, we won't know until you come inside! Come on!"

"Set me down near a chair. I don't want Jake to have a heart attack until you're ready to catch him," Flame Princess whispered.

"Alright," Finn replied under his breath. He carried Flame Princess through the doorway and smiled widely as he absorbed his surroundings. The Tree Fort was similar to how he remembered it, despite the fact that Lady had done some… minor refurbishing. Clothes, candy, and video game systems lay scattered across the floor, along with a disgruntled BMO. The little game console lay on his side between a bottle of Sprint and a half-eaten box of Geeks, moaning softly.

Taking several elongated strides, Finn gently placed Flame Princess in one of the neon yellow kitchen chairs (don't ask.) He walked quickly over to BMO and crouched, sitting on his heels and cupping the little robot in his hands. "Hey, BMO. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Leave me be, Finn. Their games have made me weak," BMO replied curtly.

"…Uh, alright, if you say so. But don't think I forgot about you, buddy." He released the robot and stood, yawning loudly. Jake's black eyes drilled unnervingly and unwaveringly into Finn's, making the hero briefly feel his forehead to make sure that it wasn't on fire.

"Don't think that I forgot about our little deal, Finn," Jake reminded him forcefully. "Sooner or later, you are going to sit down and tell me _everything. _What the biscuits have you been up to?"

Finn laughed nervously. "W-why don't we start some activities, like… gourd carving?"

"Well, I-" Jake began. An ear-piercing shriek assaulted Finn's ears, and he barely had time to turn around before he was knocked flat on his back. The air _whooshed _out of his lungs as five furry faces popped into his vision.

"Uncle Finn!"

"It's Uncle Finn!"

"Did you bring us candy?"

"Yeah!"

"Be grateful, you three."

Finn's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Finally, oxygen reentered his lungs, and he took an incredibly deep breath.

"Are you alright, Uncle Finn?" a neon green pup asked. Valerian was the oldest of the five, and had enough responsibility in him for all of them combined. He kept a respectful distance to Finn's right and stared at his uncle with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whose idea was it to tackle me, anyway?" Finn demanded playfully.

Two pups- one striped with red and white, the other bright pink, looked at each other and simultaneously yelled "Him!"

"Nuh-uh," the pink pup said indignantly. "It was Will's idea!"

The red and white striped dog stuck his lower lip out. "I would _never _do such a thing! …Plus, it was Hummus's idea."

"What?!" Hummus exclaimed from Finn's left side. "I was helping mom with the gourds the whole time!" Scampering up Finn's arm, the chubby yellow pup plopped on Finn's shoulder.

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" a new voice exclaimed. Finn smiled as the youngest of the litter, Arya, placed her head on his leg and smiled brightly at him. Her bright orange fur was accented by an _enormous _bow, which (believe it or not) was Jake's idea. "Are you gonna do fun stuff wit us today? Cuz that would be weally, weally, nice!"

"You know it," he said. "Actually, I think we should start with the vegetable launch! How about you guys go get it ready?"

"Yeah!" they shrieked happily, clambering off of Finn and rushing through a dog door installed near the window, reappearing in the front yard.

Meanwhile, Lady Rainicorn entered the room from the upstairs level. She was half rainbow and half unicorn, making her body length at least sixty feet long when completely straightened. Her face lit up as she noticed Finn, bowing her head in a sign of respect. Finn bowed elegantly (as Princess Bubblegum had forced him to learn against his will) and smiled back. Lady turned and said something to Jake in Korean, who was still standing in the exact same place as before.

Jake's eyes widened. "You're right! I forgot. I'll be right back; Finn, you better spill the beans once I do." The bulldog exited through the front door and turned right, heading toward the back of the house.

Lady flew to Flame Princess and stopped inches from her face, cocking her head to the side. "내 법에 동생을 타는듯한 드리는, 당신이 내 다른 빛 서명을 감지 것 같습니다. 정말 사실 생각을 무엇입니까?" she asked.

Flame Princess was silent for a moment. "…Yes. You are correct."

Lady Rainicorn shrieked in excitement. She stretched toward Finn and coiled around him in a monstrous hug, nearly smothering the hero. It didn't take a zanoit specialist to guess that Lady had just learned about the baby from Flame Princess. His wife had told him when they were first engaged that Korean was similar to Fire Tongue, so she could actually understand a fair amount of what Lady said.

Aware of his predicament, he realized that he needed to escape this hug- and quickly. "Lady!" Finn shouted. "I can't… breathe!"

She released him and smiled widely. "Jake?"

"No, I haven't told Jake. Yet." Finn cringed at the thought. Lady seemed to understand, because she giggled.

"앉아" Lady told Finn. "저는 차를 만들어야합니다."

"She says to sit down, and she'll make tea," Flame Princess translated. Finn took a seat next to her, staring balefully at the front door and drumming his fingers on the mahogany. Sooner than he would have hoped, a particular bulldog barged in through the front door, arms laden with paper bags stuffed to the brim with leaves. Autumn trailed behind him as he staggered to the kitchen table, dumping the bags on the polished surface and turning toward Finn with his hands on his hips.

"Finn… you…" Jake wheezed, doubling over. "Just gimme a sec, okay?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. The hero ran five miles every morning for fun (before the onset of last month's events) and was thoroughly surprised to see Jake so winded. After a minute of awkward silence, the dog jerked upright. "Answer me straight and answer me clear! What were you dodging on the phone?"

Curse that dog's limited memory! He would forget to wash Finn's socks, but remember every tidbit of gossip like it was the most important piece of information to hit Ooo. Finn gulped. "Well, I learned a couple months ago. I was helping PB move her laboratory…"

"It has to do with Bubblegum, huh? Well, I never-"

"Let me finish!" Finn huffed. "So I just came home and Flame Princess said… I mean she meant… I…" Finn slapped himself in the face.

"So FP and Bubblegum teamed up and…" Jake began.

"Hopeless men," Flame Princess said, standing and turning to face Jake. The dog stared at her blankly, confused at first, but he realized what he was looking at. His jaw dropped, eyes traveling from Flame Princess's face to her stomach and back to her face.

"Finn? You… you guys… you're…"

Finn grinned. "Yep."

"But I didn't think…" Jake stammered. "H-how huh wha?"

Flame Princess huffed and sat down. "That's right, dog. I'm obviously pregnant, so you might as well throw it out there."

"I'll be right back!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, dashing out of the house through the front door. The dog pressed himself flat against the side of the tree and held his bowler hat to his chest. Finn… a father? It was so soon! Was he even ready for parenthood?

"Finn's too young to be a father! What if… and what about FP? She's a Fire Elemental! He's a human! How will this even work? Can she handle this? What if the kid's human and it can't handle fire?!" Jake ranted to himself, naming off practically any possible horrible scenario under the sun. Valerian eventually noticed his father's state of distress and invited him inside for tea. Jake agreed, feeling more like the child than the parent as he followed his eldest into the Tree Fort.

In the shadow between an exceptionally large tree root and the ground, two hazel eyes glowed. They watched Jake disappear into the house, and when they were sure that he was gone, a figure slipped out into the open. It sprinted with incredible speed over the crest of the nearest hill, sliding nimbly down the opposite side and crouching to remain unseen. How much news it had to share. Its master was waiting. The figure licked its lips in anticipation for the reward that would come.

As it dashed away from the Tree Fort, a shape fell from its person, fluttering to the grass like a butterfly.

A letter, with scorch marks along the edges.


	5. Incentive

_My apologies for the freakishly long update! But I actually have a really cool excuse. I'm writing a novel right now called Chimera, and I'm confident that I will be able to publish it. You guys will forgive me if I become famous, right? :) I'll be sure to mention you. Anyway, I'll probably be working on my book during the majority of my free time, but I'll try to update Eyes of the Lich in the meantime. I'm definitely never going to give up on this story. _

_ This chapter's song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Have fun!_

"Is this really necessary?" Flame Princess growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like I said, yes. You're not getting out of it," Finn replied, sliding his arms through his backpack's straps and hoisting it into prime adventuring position.

"But it's the Candy Kingdom! Why not anywhere else?" she protested, placing a hand on his arm. Finn flinched instinctively, but felt no pain.

"Because I want to make sure that you're safe, and that you're both healthy," he replied, briefly glancing downward. Finn's eyes returned to her face as brushed a finger affectionately against her cheek. "And the Candy Kingdom has the best doctors in all of Ooo."

Flame Princess sighed. "You're impossible."

Finn grinned. "That's why you married me, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. I wouldn't want you to miss your precious appointment."

He slipped his hand into hers, skirting the kitchen table as they approached the front door. Pausing to grab his demon's blood sword and deftly slide it into its sheath with his left hand, (skills!) Finn turned the doorknob and escorted Flame Princess out.

The sky was slightly overcast, almost as if it was in a bad mood but didn't want anyone to know it. A slight breeze hissed through the needles of the pines. The couple traveled across the Grasslands in silence, gently swinging their connected arms as they walked. There was no need for words; simply enjoying each other's company was enough. Finn actually took pleasure in walking (he did it so much, he'd eventually have to or otherwise risk going insane) and with Flame Princess by his side, he felt like nothing could go wrong.

Time passed by in a sort of blur, and Finn blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he found himself face to face with a Banana Guard. The large fellow held his spear tentatively, as if he wasn't quite sure how to use it.

"Welcome to the Candy Kingdom. State your business," he commanded nervously.

"Blomo, that's Finn the Human!" someone shouted. A shorter yet obviously elder Banana Guard emerged from behind the first one. "And Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom! Welcome, welcome!" he greeted warmly.

"Oh," Blomo said, looking confused.

"Sorry, he's new. But he's going to do a good job, isn't he?" the second Banana Guard asked enthusiastically.

Blomo straightened, setting a determined expression on his face. "Yes, boss! You may enter, Finn the Human and Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom."

Finn sidestepped Blomo, continuing through the gate. "Nice job!" he shouted, turning back toward the Banana Guard. He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but Blomo seemed to draw himself up even higher.

Citizens of the Candy Kingdom (literally, walking pieces of candy) wandered through the streets, going about their daily business. Many of them walked in groups, while others traveled solo. One of them was even wearing a strange blue outfit that looked almost like a stork. A shorter, chubbier candy citizen trotted beside him, wearing a brown raccoon outfit.

"Huh…" Finn murmured.

"What?" Flame Princess inquired.

"Nothing."

Several candy people whispered to each other when Finn and Flame Princess passed by, but were immediately silenced by the Fire Elemental's seething glare. Finn released her hand and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not," she replied unconvincingly.

They arrived at the baby-pink front steps of the Candy Castle. A wave of nostalgia hit Finn as he remembered all of his past adventures that had taken place there. His eyes traveled upward to the top of the castle, where the candy sphinxes Goliad and Stormo were locked in a continuous psychic showdown. Then, looking more closely at the entrance to the castle, Finn couldn't help but smile. A familiar figure waited for them next to a pair of large doors, a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"Doctor Ice Cream!" Finn exclaimed.

It was true- Doctor Ice Cream _was_ an ice cream cone. But that didn't stop her from being the most renowned physician in all of Ooo.

"Finn, my dear boy! Welcome once again to the Candy Kingdom! And Flame Princess, wonderful. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks," Flame Princess said monotonously.

"Why don't you two come in? We have quite the exciting appointment planned." Doctor Ice Cream pulled the doors open and strode into the castle, winking at them as she disappeared. Finn caught the doors as they were about to close and held them open for Flame Princess, following behind her as she entered.

They traveled down several nicely decorated hallways, passing candy people with injuries that seemed to be more cute than serious. One of them was speeding down the hallway in a wheelchair, cackling as at least three attendants chased after him. Doctor Ice Cream was waiting for them at a wooden door labeled 24A, which was halfway open. "Now if you would please enter…"

"Oh no, he's not!"

Finn caught a glimpse of a flurry of pink as Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum sprinted toward him at a very un-queenly speed. She was wearing her white labcoat over her royal gown as usual, and her vibrant hair was straggling out of a French braid that flopped over one shoulder.

Flame Princess calmly stepped between them, her left hand instantly igniting. Bubblegum stopped and narrowly avoided pitching forward, staring at Flame Princess. "Why are you here?" she asked obliviously.

"Nice to see you too," Flame Princess said.

Doctor Ice Cream intervened. "My lady! The Flame Princess is expecting a child!"

Bubblegum blinked. "Right. I need Finn," she continued, almost like she hadn't heard.

"Hey!" Flame Princess snarled. "What makes you think-"

"It's okay, hon," Finn reassured her. "I'll be right back. Just go with Doctor Ice Cream, and I'll be with you in a second."

Flame Princess glared at him for another five seconds, then extinguished the fire of her hand. "Okay."

Finn smiled. "Alright. Bonnibel, what's so important?"

In a split second, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him down the hallway. His eyes darted to the left and right in desperation, searching for a nonexistent handhold. Finn briefly made eye contact with Flame Princess as the candy queen took a violent turn, pulling him around a corner. "Where are we going?" he pleaded.

"Where we won't be heard," she replied, eyes focused straight ahead.

Another minute and they had reached a large set of ornate, golden doors. Bubblegum retrieved a simple, black key from the necklace that she was wearing and opened them, leading Finn inside. He recognized the chamber as her bedroom. With a clang, the golden doors shut, bathing them in darkness. A series of thumps echoed in Finn's ears as Bubblegum forcefully pressed the wall in several places. Finally, a small keypad flashed bright green, illuminating their faces. Faster than Finn's eyes could comprehend, Bubblegum typed in a password. The machine beeped happily.

"Now we won't be heard. Finn, do you know why I called you here?" she asked quietly.

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Is this about the news? Because I totally think that-"

"No, Finn. This is much more important. Listen to me carefully." Her bright pink eyes drilled into him. "The Fire Kingdom has never really been friendly with the other kingdoms. In fact, tension has increased over the past few months. The Flame King is angry about many things, trade sanctions and the size of his kingdom compared to the population, etc. But Flame Princess leaving the kingdom to marry you has probably made him the angriest. He's actually started making threats."

"How do you know?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Much of it is from inference. Some more intel was gained by reconnaissance. This issue is really becoming a concern. We never thought that Ignitus would act on his threats, but we've recently been given reason to believe otherwise."

She produced a letter from the front pocket of her labcoat. Scorch marks danced across its curled corners.

"What is…?"

"A letter from Flame King Ignitus IV. It was sent to all of the major kingdoms in Ooo, but the Candy Kingdom has the most influence over political affairs. Many of the smaller kingdoms fall under our jurisdiction."

He didn't know what jurisdiction meant, but decided to pretend that he did."Can I…?" he asked, reaching toward the letter.

"I'm sorry Finn, but this is classified. I might be breaking rules even now telling you about it. But I have to properly warn you." She inhaled deeply. "Have you received a formal invitation to the Ball of the Winter Equinox?"

"Yeah, yeah we did." Finn remembered his awesome, fake Flame King voice and tried not to giggle.

"And you're going," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Uh huh…"

"Finn, listen to me. Tensions are growing. The fragile peace that we have could snap anytime. When you go to the Ball of the Winter Equinox, you need to try to pacify the Flame King, make him see reason."

"So I have to go to this Ball thing and play it nice?"

"Yes, exactly. I can't stress how crucial this is. We would send in some of our own diplomats, but the Fire Kingdom isn't accepting any. You're the only link between the Fire Kingdom and the outside world. Plus, as the next monarch, you have the right to state your opinion. We're all counting on you."

"And if I can't?" he asked quietly.

Bubblegum returned the letter to her labcoat pocket. "Finn, if you don't pacify the Fire Kingdom at the Ball of the Winter Equinox…"

Finn's eyes met hers.

"There will be war."


End file.
